Coating, paints, adhesives and other surface treatments, especially waterborne versions, adhere poorly to polymer-based surfaces because these polymeric surfaces have often low surface energies, are chemically inert, or contain contaminants and other additives that form weak boundary layers. For example, hydrolysable silyl-containing polymer compositions that cure to produce elastomers at room temperature are widely used as coatings, industrial goods, sealants and caulking materials because they have a unique property profile for many applications, such as sealants used in building construction. These properties include excellent weatherability, toughness, strength, durability, ease of application, and rapid cure in place. However, the applications in which such sealants and caulking materials are used are often coated with decorative and protective coatings, such as with paints, varnishes, lacquers, and shellacs. The cured silyl-containing polymer compositions have a disadvantage in that they do not have surfaces, which accept such organic based decorative and protective coatings easily.
There is a need within the industry to have the exposed surface of the cured silyl-containing polymer compositions accept painting, for aesthetic purposes, and to provide some protection of the surface from the environment. While some cured silyl-containing polymer compositions accept some paints, it is very inconvenient to commercially provide certain cured silyl-containing polymer compositions for painting with certain kinds of paint. For example, a wide variety of coatings, paints and other surface treatments are commercially available and these compositions display varying degrees of adhesion to sealant compositions based upon the hydrolysable silyl-containing polymers. In particular, a wide variety of latex paints are commercially available and these paints display varying degrees of adhesion to sealant compositions utilizing hydrolysable silyl-containing polymers.
The present inventors have found that the surface of the cured silyl-containing polymer compositions prepared from silyl-containing polymers and silicone-containing adhesion additives will have adhesive properties to which paints, coatings and other surface treatments can easily adhere thereto, especially after curing.